Shining Heart Pretty Cure!
is a 2019 Pretty Cure fanseries and the first created by Sakura Asuno. Story Each child on Earth has a guardian known as a Heart Shine, a small creature created from the hopes and dreams of a child. The Heart Shine will protect the child until they reach thirteen, when the Heart Shine will disappear from Earth and reappear in the Heart Garden, a land ruled by the kind and beautiful Queen Carys, who draws power from the Great Heart Keys and is helped by her high council. All is peaceful in the Heart Garden until a castle shrouded in darkness, the Castle of Oblivion, appears in the sky. Ordered to do so by King Orpheus, the subjects of the Castle kidnap the Heart Shines and storm the castle. Queen Carys and King Orpheus fight day after day and night after night until Queen Carys falls. Using the very last of her power, she opens the gate to Earth and tells her most trusted adviser, Erimi, to escape with the Great Heart Keys. Erimi is followed by the Malice Order, King Orpheus’ most trusted underlings, and one of them summons a Heartless. Luckily for Erimi, Ai Minahoshi has just moved to Kokoro Town, the place where Erimi appeared, and sees the events on her way to school. Her strong emotions resonate with one of the Great Heart Keys, and she transforms into the Pretty Cure Cure Agape! She makes quick work of the Heartless, repelling the Malice Order for a short time. Erimi explains everything to her, and Ai begins looking for the other Pretty Cure to save Earth and the Heart Garden! Characters Pretty Cure * Ai Minahoshi is a ten-year-old who has recently moved to Kokoro Town. She is a sweet girl who is always willing to help people, but can be impulsive and often goes into situations without thinking. Ai is very sporty, often roller-skating to school, and is shown to be a fast runner and know quite a bit of gymnastics. Her alter ego is the leader of the Shining Heart Pretty Cure. Her theme colour is pink. * Ume Amamiya is a shrine maiden in-training who grew up as a very shy, reclusive child. She is very knowledgeable in old Japanese legends and is good at observing people, but fails miserably in most social settings. Her mother has a very traditionalist way of living, so Ume doesn’t have a phone and has actually never seen a TV before Ai befriends her, so she shows a great interest in electronics. Her alter ego is , who’s theme colour is blue. * Kirara Shiratori is a girl who loves music more than anything else. She is incredibly talented for her young age and wishes to become an idol when she’s older, like her sister. Her sister’s job means that she is very rich. Kirara is a very sociable girl, upbeat and easily excitable, but often worries if people want to be her friend for her or for her money. Her alter ego is , who’s theme colour is yellow. The Heart Garden * Erimi is Ai’s fairy partner and Queen Carys’ most trusted advisor. While Erimi can initially come off as a highly aloof, uncaring and strict person, she is show to truly care about the cures, especially Ai. * Phila is Ume’s fairy partner and a member of the Heart Garden’s high court. She escaped to Earth along with her brother Praley when the attack started, and was found by Ume after the two were separated. Phila is self-absorbed fairy who, at first, seems quite brattish and selfish, but doesn’t hesitate to help her friends and will do anything to make them happy. * Praley is Kirara’s fairy partner and a part of the high court. He escaped to Earth long with his sister Phila when the attack started, and was found by Kirara after the two were separated. Praley is a very patient person, especially when it comes to Kirara and Phila, and seems to be the most open of the three fairies. * Queen Carys was the ruler of the Heart Garden before the attack. She was loved by everyone in the garden and was known by her kind and merciful nature. What most didn’t know is that Queen Carys was incredibly powerful, drawing mass amounts of power from the Great Heart Keys. The Castle of Oblivion * The Heartless are the monsters created by the Malice Order. They are created when a child feels enough negativity that their Heart Shine becomes corrupted. The member of the Malice Order then extracts the Heart Shine and transforms it into a Heartless. * King Orpheus is the ruthless king of the Castle of Oblivion. Not much is known about him, other than being extremely manipulative towards everyone, especially his son Caron and Ai. * Melaina is the first member of the Malice Order and the group’s leader. Despite being the youngest of the three, Melaina is undoubtedly the smartest, coming up with most of the plans used. She is extremely cunning and dry-witted, and often insults the other members of the Malice Order without them even realising. She goes undercover at the cures’ school using the alias of . * Daidalos is the second member of the Malice Order. He is undoubtedly the strongest of the three, but also extremely impulsive and, in Melaina’s words, stupid. Daidalos and Melaina usually clash over their different mindsets when approaching the cures, and have to be separated by Caron. Caron is the third member of the Malice Order. He’s actually quite weak and is only in the Order due to being King Orpheus’ son. A much kinder soul than his two companions, Caron is usually pressured by his father into creating Heartless, and occasionally gives the cures letters telling them the King’s plans. Items * Great Heart Keys are the Cures’ transformation devices. They activate when someone shows the trait of one of the Greek loves. * The Heart Pact is used in tandem with the Great Heart Keys and are created upon the activation of one of the keys. Locations * Kokoro Town is the main setting of the series. It is a town east of Tokyo. * Maikawa Elementary School is the school the cures and Melaina go to. * The Heart Garden is the world that Emiri, Phila and Praley come from. * The Castle of Oblivion is where the Malice Order comes from. Trivia *''Shining Heart Pretty Cure!'' is the second season to not have a cure appear mid-season, with the first being Smile Pretty Cure! **This is not including Futari wa Pretty Cure! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5!, both of which got sequel series where a new cure appeared. References Category:Fan Series Category:Shining Heart Pretty Cure!